Fall from the sky
by littlespirit
Summary: l'équipe se retrouve dans un bar après les funérailles de Dom pour essayer de surmonter l'épreuve de cette perte. song fic. prévoyez des mouchoirs!


Fall from the sky

Dicslaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages, ni la chanson de Ryan Dan.

author note : juste une petit OS sans prétention , j'espère que vous aimerez.

_Après les funérailles de Dom , toute l'équipe se retrouve dans un bar, pour essayer d'évacuer la peine qu'ils ressentent._

L'atmosphère était tout sauf joyeuse, dans le bar, où s'étaient réunis Sam, Callen et Kensi, et pour cause ils venaient de perdre un agent. Le jeune agent Dominic Veil était mort depuis quelques jours, et en rentrant de ses funérailles, personne n'avait voulu rester seul donc Sam avait proposé d'aller dans ce bar, pour rester ensemble, et essayer de se soutenir mutuellement. Ils avaient commandé leurs boissons, mais aucun ne les avait encore commencées. Ils restaient silencieux, chacun repensant aux moment où ils avaient compris que Dom n'avait en fait jamais quitter le pays pendant sa captivité, mais qu'il était retenu à Los Angeles.

La perte d'un agent aussi jeune que Dom était douloureuse pour chacun des membres de l'équipe, chacun à sa manière s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver, alors qu'ils venaient de le retrouver et qu'il était en vie. Sam se sentait responsable puisque c'était pour le protéger que Dom s'était pris une balle et qu'il avait succombé à ses blessures. La consolation de se dire que Dom était mort pour protéger un des siens n'apportait aucun réconfort à l'équipe.

Callen quand à lui essayait de faire bonne figure devant les autres en tant que chef d'équipe, il se devait de montrer l'exemple, et de se montrer fort, mais c'était un effort un peu trop dur à fournir. Dom avait encore tant de choses à vivre, ce sentiment d'injustice le minait, si quelqu'un aurait du se faire tuer, cela aurait du être lui pensa-il. Callen était de loin celui qui avait le plus d'ennemis à son actif et donc statistiquement celui qui avait le plus de chances d'avoir des représailles, mais Dom était là depuis moins d'un an, il n'avait pas pu avoir des ennemis, et donc en tant qu'agent junior, il était devenu une proie facile pour tous les ennemis que s'étaient fait au fil des années les différents membres de l'équipe.

Ce fut Kensi, qui la première prit la parole pour faire stopper ce silence pesant : « bon je propose de lever mon verre, à Dom qui restera à jamais dans nos mémoires, un super agent » dit-elle en luttant contre les larmes.

« A Dom », reprirent en même temps les deux hommes. Ils redevirent alors silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'une voix au micro annonça que c'était l'heure du karaoké, et que les participants allaient être appelés pour chanter leurs chansons.

« voici la première chanson Tears of An Angel, et nous attendons le numéro 2321 au micro »

« je reviens » répondit alors Kensi, qui s'éloigna de la table

« attends tu veux pas voir qui va chanter cette chanson ? si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est une très belle chanson quoique un peu triste »

« oui ça je sais » répondit Kensi.

Quelques minutes plus tard la mélodie de la musique commença et la scène s'éclaira, c'est alors que les deux partenaires virent Kensi sur scène, qui tenait le micro d'une main.

Elle s'éclaircit alors la gorge et prononça avant de commencer

« pour toi Dom, un ange trop tôt enlevé tu nous manques »

_Cover my eyes _

_Cover my ears _

_Tell me this words are a lie _

_It can't be true _

_That I'm losing you _

_The sun cannot fall from the sky _

_Can you hear heaven cry _

_Tears of an angel _

_Tears of an angel _

_Tear of an angel _

_Tears of an angel _

_Stop every clock _

_The stars are in shock _

_The river would run _

_To the sea _

_I won't let you fly _

_I won't say good-bye _

_I won't let you slip away from me _

_Can you hear heaven cry _

_Tears of an angel _

_Tears of an angel _

_Tears of an angel _

_Tears of an angel _

_So hold on _

_Be strong _

_Every day hope will grow _

_I'm here _

_Don't you fear _

_Little one _

_Don't let go _

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go _

_Cover my eyes _

_Cover my ears _

_Tell me this words are a lie. _

Elle laissa échapper une larme lorsqu'elle finit la dernière strophe de la chanson, puis elle se reprit et remit le micro à sa rejoignit ensuite sa place sous les applaudissements de toute la salle. Elle se rassit à sa table tout en mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas regarder ses collègues, qui eux la fixaient. Finalement ce fut Callen qui brisa le silence

« whoa, je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien chanter Kens, c' était magnifique »

« ouais, un bel hommage, je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux » répondit Sam

« merci les gars » répondit Kensi en souriant légèrement. Malgré les derniers jours qui avaient été plus qu'éprouvants pour chacun, le plus important en ce moment pour elle, était de ne pas se retrouver seule. Chacun devrait faire son deuil à sa façon, mais pour le moment, ils étaient ensemble pour affronter cette épreuve.


End file.
